This invention relates to a cosmetic compact, and particularly to a cosmetic compact containing a perfume sprayer which can be operated to spray perfume without opening a cover of the compact.
A known cosmetic compact is shown in FIG. 1, and comprises a bottom part 10 which constitutes a receptacle and a top part 14 which constitutes a cover. The cover 14 is connected to the receptacle by a hinge member which allows the cover to be folded down over the open top of the receptacle or to be folded back from the open top of the receptacle. Locking members 100, 140 are provided to lock the cover in the closed position.
The receptacle is divided into a plurality of pockets adapted for storing vanity cases 11, cosmetic brush 12, eye shadow pen 13 and the like. This known compact is too limited in functions. To this end, the inventor has attempted to make an improved cosmetic compact to overcome the drawbacks of the known one.